


Fearless

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e01 The Bad Batch, He’s just an amazing character okay?, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Wrecker, I would also add femslash but of course there’s only like one female character, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slash, Why Did I Write This?, bring on the slash, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Wrecker is afraid of exactly two things: heights, and confessing his feelings to Hunter.
Relationships: Hunter/Wrecker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn’t go away until I wrote it down. I don’t even know if this is a ship, but I’m making it one.   
> Please don’t blame me for any screw-ups in the canon, because I have only seen episode one, and part of episode two (maybe a few minutes. I’m at the part where Anakin and Padmé are talking). PLEASE NO SPOILERS!!!!!! I really love all the Bad Batch characters if something happens to them in an episode, I really don’t want it spoiled!  
> Please enjoy whatever this is, and keep washing your hands!

“Brace yourselves- we’re coming in hot!” Hunter called. The members of the ‘Bad Batch’ scrambled to grab the nearest secured object. 

Wrecker tried his hardest to find an object as close to Hunter as possible. Today would be the day. Today he would tell Hunter. 

_ If we don’t all crash and die... _

As if. Hunter would never crash- never had, never would. Sure enough, the ship slammed into the ground, and though it would be a while until it was back up in space, the Bad Batch was mostly unhurt. 

Of course, when you’re a clone, being alive at the end of the day is a win.

The rest of his squad filed off the ship, leaving him alone with Hunter.  _ Finally _ .

“Hey Hunter, can you wait a sec?” He asked, suddenly nervous.

“Sorry Wrecker, gotta introduce the crew. Can it wait?”

“Definitely,” he replied, trying not to show his disappointment as Hunter walked away.


End file.
